


Silence

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl knows a thing about abuse. He decides to help a friend.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song - Silence (Ft Khalid) by Marshmello

“Stacy, wake up! We're heading out in 15." A female voice calls into the room I'm still asleep in. I throw the pillow over my head, too physically exhausted to drag myself out of bed. "I mean it girl, get up!" Maggie's voice is distinct now and it gets closer. I quickly grab the blanket and pull it up but it's too late and she must've seen the bruises "again?" She questions, her eyes oozing with concern.

She bends down to look at my arm "it's not that bad" I lie, my left side really hurting this morning.

She lowers my arm and just looks at me "please, tell someone. He shouldn't get away with doing this."

I shake my head "no, it's fine. He isn't like this all the time. Just had a rough week out there." I try and explain it off to her.

"We all have, it's not an excuse." She pushes.

I shake my head again "no, I owe him. It's fine, really. Just leave it be?" I ask her.

She sighs and stands up "fine, but why don't you stay behind this trip. Rest up."

She goes to walk out and I call back "no, I'm coming with. I'll be down in 5!" I get up and quickly change into my jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and throw my hair in a quick braid. I get downstairs just as everyone starts to leave the house. Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl, Tara and I are heading out for a pick up. My boyfriend, Finn, and his group found a truck out a few hundred miles that's stuck in a swamp. They lost a truck trying to get it out and almost lost Deanna's son, Spencer, as well. She was pissed Finn even took him so after he got chewed out by her, he chewed me out for whatever he felt I did wrong. It takes a few hours but we get the truck out of the swamp and are even happier to learn it still runs. It's a stick shift, and I tell them I can drive it back. "Maggie, come with?" I ask my friend.

"Sure" She says, starting to walk off with me to the truck.

Rick directs differently "nah, Maggie you're with me. We're gonna hit that side road. Daryl, go with Stacy."

"Iight" Daryl mumbles, now walking to the truck.

"Should we come with you?" I ask Rick, wondering why he'd send us back and not have us stay to help search more.

Rick answers "no, they need what's in there. Head back, we'll be a few hours behind."

"Okay" I simply respond, turning to get back to the truck. As I get closer to the truck I see Daryl in the driver side so I shrug and hoist myself up and sit in the passenger side "you drive stick?"

He shrugs one shoulder as he turns the key to start it "kinda, good as time as any to practice." He says, assuming I'll help him.

I roll my eyes but look off into the distance as he takes off. The start of the trip is a little bumpy but he catches on rather quickly and I end up accidentally falling asleep on the drive back. "Hey, wake up. We got a problem." Daryl's urgent tone catches me and I jolt awake.

I see the problem before he has to say what it is. There's a small heard of deadheads in front of us, passing from the woods "should we wait and let em pass?" I ask in a whisper.

He shakes his head "nah, that barrier there will just push em' back this way. We gotta take em out." He eyes me, making sure I'm okay with that.

I nod and grab the knife from my waistband "lets do it." The two of us hop out of the truck and he gives me the plan. An hour later, as the sun has officially set we finished taking all the dead out and start to clear the roadway for us get through. When we're finished, I say "I think I saw some clothes in the back. Ima go change outta this shirt." I look down at the red stains covering my skin. I can't see much, clouds covering most of the moon but I can feel the stickiness of blood and I need to change.

"Go for it." Daryl returns, heading to the front of the truck. I move to the back and throw open the hatch. I climb in slowly and start to try and make my way to the back where I saw the clothes earlier. I manage to find it pretty quickly and lift my shirt off to throw it out. "Hey, here's a flashlight if ya need it." Daryl says as he shines the bright light into the back of the truck. "Shit, sorry." He puts the flashlight down on the back and moves away "I'll be up front." He mumbles.

I roll my eyes, hoping he was embarrassed for seeing me in my bra and not for catching a glimpse of my bruises. I finish putting the new shirt on and climb back out of the truck. I take the flashlight, close the hatch and get back into the passenger side. Daryl mumbles an apology again and I just say "it's fine." He starts the truck and we get back on the road.

Half an hour later, Daryl breaks the silence "how long he been hittin' yew for?"

"Huh?" I respond as I look out the window, hoping he won't ask it again. But he just glares at me, knowing I heard him. I exhale, but answer "couple months now, it's not too bad."

"Looked pretty bad." He responds back calmly.

I look out the window and say "he was just upset about Spencer almost getting himself killed. It's usually not this bad."

"Ain't that how it always goes?" He questions. I look at him then. Does he know more about me then I think he does. Or does he know something about this because of personal experience. I don't say anything though and just go back to looking out the window. 15 or so minutes later, Daryl speaks again "why stay with him, why let him do that?"

"Honestly?" I ask, wondering if he really wants the truth. He nods and waits for me to answer honestly, so I do "it's just easier. Things are more peaceful for me when I just accept that that's my life. Always has been, actually." Almost every relationship I've had with a male has been abusive. In the beginning of this new world I was with an actual good guy, but he didn't make it very long. I've come to assume most men who make it now are all violent in there own ways. It's how they survive this world and the good ones don't.

"Why not fight back?" He questions next.

I sigh and say "I've been fighting my whole life. It's easier to just love him through it."

"That ain't love" he returns, sounding more angry now then he has all day.

I argue back, now annoyed he's prying like this into my life "what you know about it?"

He scoffs "I know love ain't putting your hands on someone."

"He doesn't mean to" I try and defend him.

He scoffs again "just stop, don't make excuses for him. It ain't about him."

"Then what? It's about me?" I question back.

He nods "damn right. Ask yourself why yew put up with it. I bet you know you deserve better. Why do ya stay?"

I look out the window again. He's right, I know I don't deserve this. This time, I break the silence "I don't know. I've always kinda felt like a burden to people, and with him I don't feel like that."

"Yah, cause he hits yah and yew think yew deserve that?" He pushes.

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with. So yea, I guess." I answer, not really knowing why I put up with it.

He snorts out a laugh "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Excuse me?" I push, more pissed off then before.

He elaborates "yew need a reason to get out? Fine, I can give you one. But don't just stay in a relationship because it's easier then dealin' with your shit."

"And what shit is that?" I push, daring him to tell me who I am.

He one shoulder shrugs "I don't know but we all got it. You gotta deal with it then let it go."

"Yeah, it's that easy, huh?" I argue.

He responds "nah, it's hard as shit. Harder then just going with the punches. Literally in your case." It comes out in a snort as he finishes talking.

I let that sit in the air, not having anything more to say to him. He must not have anything more to say to me either as he lets it stay quiet. An hour passes and his words run through my head. I deserve better. I need to deal with my shit. As we pull into Alexandria and he puts the car in park, I say "Ima do it. I'm gonna break up with Finn."

"Good." He simply says, then moves to get out.

Before he could get his foot out the door I spit out "but I don't know how he's gonna react."

"You want me there? Sure." He answers me, kindness oozing off of him. A strange demeanor to see from him.

"Maybe not with me, but be close by. Just in case?" I ask.

"Got it." He answers then hops out. He comes over to help me out of the truck and says "let's go."

"Right now?" I ask, thinking I'd wait till morning at least to do it.

He nods "no time to back out."

I swallow hard and exhale out slowly "okay, let's go."

We leave the truck where he parked it and he follows me a few feet behind as I make my way to Finn's house "call out if ya need me. I'll be right here." He points to the side of the house, a cigarette in his hand.

I nod and wait for him to go over there before walking up the steps to ring the doorbell. "Hey baby" Finn answers when he sees me at the door. He leans down to kiss me and I let him "come in, was just finishing dinner."

"We need to talk." I say to him as the door closes behind me.

He stops walking and turns to eye me "yah? About what?"

"Us " I say out as confidently as I can. I don't want to seem weak and make it easy on him. I want him to see me being serious and hope he just lets me go without any problems.

He snorts a laugh out "ha, good one. Come on, wanna beer?"

He goes to walk away again but I call out "I'm serious Finn. I'm done."

"What?" This time when he turns I see the same look in his eyes he always gets before he gets angry.

I take a step back and say "we're done. I'm sorry."

He laughs louder this time and almost yells back "you can't leave me. I saved your life, you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything anymore." I return calmly.

His voice gets louder "my sister died because of you. I saved you over her, you're not leaving."

"I know you did, but that was your choice. And I'll be forever grateful but I'm not going to stay with you just because of that." I try and explain, hoping I can defuse him.

"I thought you loved me?" He asks. He doesn't seem confused or mad when he asks. It's as if he's thinking and waiting on my response.

I tell him "I thought you loved me."

"I do. That's why I saved you that day at the pier." He returns.

I shake my head "maybe then you did but not now."

"How do you know what I feel?" He spits.

I elaborate "you don't beat someone you love."

He shakes his head "if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to hit ya."

I snort "see, that. That's why I'm leaving you. I'm not stupid and I shouldn't be getting hit. I'm done."

"The hell you are!" He lunges at me and manages to get a hold of me before I could react or yell out for help. He pins me against the couch and uses his body to keep me down. His hand is wrapped around my neck tightly and I feel my lungs tighten with the need for air "you think you can say that shit to me without a consequence?" He mutters. I try my best to kick and hit him but it doesn't deter him. As my eyes sight starts to blur I switch direction. I use every bit of strength I have left to try and knock down the lamp next to me on the stand. I manage to knock it down and say one final prayer that Daryl heard it. Just as everything starts to go grey my lungs are able to suck in air and I'm inhaling sharply.

I start to cough uncontrollably and my vision is coming back in spots. Things start to come into focus and I can see Finn on the floor, the blue shirt he was wearing being what tells me that it's him "let's go" I feel a warm hand grab mine and pull me off the couch. I follow him out of the house and into the street. When he stops he lets go of my hand and looks at me "are you okay? Do you want to go to the doc?"

"I'm okay." I assure him, the coughing subsiding and my breathing coming back to normal "thank you."

"I told you to call out, what happened." He asks next.

I explain "he just lunged at me. I didn't have time. I'm sorry."

He puts a band on my shoulder "it's fine, glad that lamp shattered."

I ask him "what happened to Finn?" I look back at the house.

He answers "I told him if he ever comes round you again he'd have to answer to me. Then I told him if he ever touches you again I'd kill him. Then I knocked him out."

I nod a few times, then say "thank you."

He shakes his head back "don't thank me, I didn't do nothin' anyone else wouldn't have done."

I elaborate further on what I meant "no, thank you for telling me to deal with my shit. I know there's a lot for me to go through still but this was a good start. You were right."

He listens to what I say then nods and utters "'no problem. Let's get that truck to Deanna then we can figure out where you're gonna stay from now on." He gestures his head towards the direction we need to go in and follow him there, looking at the world in a different perspective.


End file.
